KongSpace Emissary
The KongSpace Emissary "The Kongspace Emissary" is a DKCU arc, following a month after the events of Kongfinity War. In KongSpace Emissary, Tabuu creates an army of Metal Heads to turn everyone into trophies for his collection. His main focus lies on the DKCU members, as they are Contender trophies. You can recognize Contender Trophies by the black base. They are also slightly bigger than normal trophies. A recap of the KongSpace Emissary * While the DKCU members are just minding their own business, Tabuu creates of a plan to turn everyone into trophies. This involves an army of Metal Heads and his robotic creation, Reginald. He also produces ROBs, Subspace Bombs and three exclusive Dark Cannons, guns that can trophy anyone in a single shot. Tabuu hands the Dark Cannons to King Dedede, King Boo and Lancer. * While Tabuu trains his army, King K Rool, Krusha and Klaptrap go to DK Island to steal Donkey Kong’s bananas. However, the walk to Donkey Kong’s banana stash is littered with trophies. Both Donkey Kong and King K Rool watch as Tabuu’s army begins their Trophy Rush Beam Charfe. The flying Metal Heads send down loads of Subspace Arrows, but K Roolcounters them with his Down Special. Both the Donkey Kong Crew and Kremling Krew realize it’s best to be allies and take down Tabuu forever. Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Isabelle, King K Rool, Krusha, Klaptrap, Krochead and Kaptain Skurvy strand on a strange island. * King K Rool,Krusha and Klaptrap check into a hotel, and find a Tabuu clone. The Clone manages to trophy Klaptrap, but luckily King K Rool manages to counter the subspace arrows and defeat the Tabuu clone. * Meanwhile, King Dedede also arrives. He manages to trophy Kaptain Skurvy. Krochead scares him off. * King K Rool and Krochead find a big glowing hand on the island, and fight it. *Lancer sets off to turn everyone into trophies. He trophies a lot of people, and even goes to the Garfield Dimension. He steals the odyssey and travels to the distant island. *Krochead sees the Odyssey flying over the island and shoots it. Lancer crashes on the island, and just as Krochead and King K Rool are losing the battle, Lancer comes in and sacrifices himself, dealing the final blow to the hand and saving K Rool and Krochead, but he dies by the beams of the hand. *Krochead forged a new axesword for Shaggy, just as Shaggy has upgraded his aura, turning his hair black. Luigi and Shaggy team up to revisit Luigi’s Mansion. Shaggy wants to avenge Scooby , and Luigi wants his mansion back. Krochead and Krusha also help out, however, King Boo strikes a deal with Shaggy, let Luigi get trophified for information on Tabuu's whereabouts. *This means 7 contenders have already been trophified; Kaptain Skurvy, Duck Hunt Duo, Wii Fit Trainer, Klaptrap, Scooby, Samus, Metal Head B, Luigi and Lancer. *Luckily, the remaining ones find out that by defeating a Shadow Clone can revive someone that has been trophied. This way, the team manages to revive Samus, Metal Head, Kaptain Skurvy, the Duck Hunt Duo, Scooby, Luigi and Lancer. *DK has a fight with Tabuu, but when Tabuu unleashes his Trophyhameha, Grookey takes the blast on accident and DK, Samus, and Grookey's team retreat. *Shaggy, Krochead and Krusha travel to Subspace to look for Tabuu, but find one of Reginald’s inventions, the Negahead. They battle it and eventually win. *Grookey's clone is found by his team and is eventually defeated and Grookey is brought back. *Shaggy, Krochead and Krusha stumble across the result of “project Tera”. This turns out to be a giant robotic DK Island, fully controlled by Tabuu. Shaggy gets seperated from Krochead and Krusha, which means he has to defeat Tera all by himself. He loses. Shaggy enters a different realm in his unconsciousness, where he loses all his powers and must battle himself. *Samus finds a wormhole taking her to Tabuu's base of operations which turns out to be a pink, disney princess themed house. Grookey and his team, Krusha, and Krochead are also warped to the base of operations as well. *Lancer respawns on the deserted island, which turns out to be Jungle Thick. He gets revived by Goo Ape, and travels to Delfino Island with the King of Red Lions. There, he enters a Subspace portal created by Shadow Mario. He ends up in Subspace, where he finds Tabuu’s secret trophy stash. All the Shadow Beasts that captured the trophified people, have merged into one big threat. With the help of his Gaster Blaster Duck Tank, and the spirit of Jevil, he manages to defeat the Beast, freeing all of the remaining trophified people, including Wii Fit Trainer and Klaptrap. *With the most powerful Contender ”dead”, Tera warps away to look for K Rool. *Lancer calls everyone out to meet at the Subspace entrance, and gather for the final battle with Tabuu... *Everyone battles Tabuu's forces, eventually clearing them out and leaving only Tabuu himself left *Tabuu fights everyone standing before him, and despite his contenders proving to be formidable opponents he eventually takes them out with the exception of Donkey Kong. He is even able to kill Wood Ape *Donkey Kong uses a lot of his remaining strength to unleash his Super Banana Breaker on Tabuu as revenge and to stall for time (15 minutes to be exact) *With everyone else defeated and DK himself almost down, the jungle-dwelling hero and Tabuu look at each other menacingly. Tabuu prepares an attack, but suddenly Milk Ape and Clobbah appear and smash in to Tabuu. Jomes excitedly jumps over to them, revitalized by the appearance of his friends. The rest of the people in Subspace are inspired to get back up again as well. They launch an all out assault of attacks on Tabuu, ending with an uppercut from DK up to Shaggy who delivers the finishing blow with his sword on Tabuu which launches him away. *Although Tabuu didn't die, the assault did take a toll on him and it launched him a considerable distance away from the battlefield. Tabuu tries to contact Reginald, but he doesn't answer. His wings even freeze, preventing him from flying back. The cold of space put him in to some sort of stasis where he could not die, cursed to remain alive in a life no longer worth living. Tabuu eventually stops thinking, drifting alone through the freezing depths of space forever. *After a sad funeral to say goodbye to Wood Ape, the victors of the battle go to DK Island to celebrate before going their separate ways to continue their lives. DK ends up being slightly late to the party as he was busy stealing King K. Rool's wallet. Category:History